A memory device is an electronic device for reading and/or writing electronic data. The memory device can be implemented as volatile memory, such as random-access memory (RAM), which requires power to maintain its stored information or non-volatile memory, such as read-only memory (ROM), which can maintain its stored information even when not powered. The RAM can be implemented in a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), a static random-access memory (SRAM), and/or a non-volatile random-access memory (NVRAM), often referred to as a flash memory, configuration. The electronic data can be read from and/or written into an array of memory cells which can be accessible through various control lines. The two basic operations performed by the memory device are “read”, in which the electronic data stored in the array of memory cells is read out, and “write” in which the electronic data is stored in the array of memory cells. In addition to the array of memory cells, the memory device includes peripheral circuitry to read the electronic data from the array of memory cells and to write the electronic data to the array of memory cells. Design for test, also referred to as design for testability, in the context of the memory device, supplements a design of the memory device with testability features to provide improved access to internal circuitry of the memory device, such as the peripheral circuitry to provide an example, to more easily control and/or observe this internal circuitry.